High power lasers have been developed for use in point defense systems against missile attack. Most of the missiles deployed in such attacks are equipped with optical systems which are essential for successful warhead delivery. The detectors in such systems are more vulnerable than most other parts of these missiles. This results from a combination of two factors; first, selecting a material to be a good detector puts such a severe constraint on what is suitable that one cannot then incorporate much resistance to laser attack as well; second, the optical signature of most military targets is weak enough that an optical gain system using mirrors or lenses must be used on the missiles to concentrate the radiation from the target into the detector. Such optical systems typically have a concentration factor (gain) of 1,000 to 1,000,000 times. If such a system is exposed to a powerful laser the same energy concentration factor applies which is most times more than enough energy to quickly destroy the detector. Common methods used in the prior art to prevent detector damage have consisted of restricting either: the wavelength of radiation sensed by the detector; the angle of view of the detector; or the viewing time of the detector. The problem with each of these methods of protecting detectors is that they severely restrict the operation of the guidance system of the projectile. In addition, they are limited in their ability to protect the detector since each of the defenses can be defeated if the laser incorporates the proper wavelength, proper angle, or, is emitted at the proper time, in accordance with the particular defense being used. Further, restricting the viewing time of the detector has been found to be an ineffective defense since those which are effective only when hit by a laser beam are too slow for pulsed lasers and those which work on a random basis either do not provide enough protection or severely limit the accuracy of the projectile.